High school History
by Maxtonality
Summary: Ok so this will be a fanfic of the following if they were in high school. So instead of Joe Carroll being a serial killer he will be a drug dealer. Since teenagers don't really take down drug dealers Joe Carroll won't be to big in the story, but he will be involved in it. This also is a maxton fanfic (well going to be) Please leave reviews on your opinion and ways to improve it!Thx
1. Chapter 1

"Ryan hurry up you don't want to be late! Remember you have to pick up max!"

"I know mom I'm on my way now!"

Ryan picked up his backpack off the couch and slung it over his shoulder and walked to the garage, he got in the car and started driving towards max's house, in two short minutes he arrived at her house to be met by a freshman happy max, who nearly ran to the car.

"Thanks for driving me,again."

"It's no problem" He replied.

In another few minutes they arrived at Ny public high school, after a short bye from each they went separate ways towards there first home room Ryan had , for the whole class it was the usual first day speech going over the rules and classes. The bell rang and Ryan headed off to his next class which was social studies, one of his favorite classes, but just like home room it went on the basics for the rest of the year. All the rest of the classes went by in a blur the same thing after same thing until lunch. Lunch was the one place were he could just eat and socialize, he also had lunch with Max who saved him from searching for a new table since things with mike weren't necessarily on speaking terms. Ryan met with Max who was already at her locker with Gina,and Deborah, they were a close net of friends but we're reconnecting since Max mainly spent her summer with Ryan. Ryan approached her locker

"Hi Max."

" Hi Ryan!"

Max smiled, she had obviously had a better morning then he did,

"So how were your morning classes? Mine were great I can't wait till I start in robotics!"

"Boring just a whole bucket of nothing"

Ryan skulked,

"Oh that's to bad."

"Hey can we head down to lunch I don't want to wait in line?"

Gina asked,

"Sure lets go."

Max smiled and started walking with the rest of the group towards the lunch room, they all headed towards the lines for the different restaurants the girls all heading to the salad bar while Ryan went to chipotle.

" So there's a lot of hot soft mores here"

whispered Gina letting out a soft laugh,

" Oh yes we all know you got the hots for Jana."

Deborah laughed,

"Shut up I don't want her to hear!"

"Oh please we've all seen the way she looked at you."

Max said letting out a little whistle, they all laughed at max's gesture.

"Well unlike you Gina I prefer MEN."

"Well there's not many around here"

Deborah laughed,

" So Deborah then who are the MEN here in your terms?" Max replied,

"Well there is, hmm lets see well there's Jon, umm Rick and Ryan, oh and Mike!"

" Mike?! Oh please he's just a jerk."

" I don't know where you got that from, but you guys would be a cute couple."

" In your dreams Deborah!"

" Omg omg you would be maxton!"

"What!?"

" Your ship name! You know like what you would be called if you were dating."

" Guys were holding up the line lets get are salads."

Gina said urging them to walk forward.

"Okay I'm getting my salad!"

Max laughed, all three girls stepped forward and grabbed there vegetables from the boxes and placed them in the black plastic containers, and headed towards the only table left that would fit them which was already 3/4 filled. It held a group of boys, many that were familiar from there middle school and some they never met, but one caught max's eyes, the infamous Mike Weston, the Mike they were just talking about, the Mike that her cousin used be her cousins best friend, until he lashed out and was being a total jerk. She cautiously sat down placing herself farthest away from him hoping he wouldn't notice, but a group of three giggling girls, how could you not. Max made a quick glance at Mike to only notice that he also made one at her to, she quickly turned her head and glared down at her food infuriated by the thought of what he had done. She was deep in thought until interrupted by Ryan sitting down across from next to a boy she didn't recognize, before max could say hi he had already started shoving food down his throat so she didn't bother. She was about to start on her food when she was interrupted by Gina,

" Hey what happened to Ryan and Mike, didn't they use to be like best friends? Now they don't even talk to each other, why is that?"

Gina whispered to prevent unwanted attention,

" It's a long story."

" Well I've got time."

" Yah well I have salad to eat Gina okay?!"

"Yah, okay."

Gina replied unsatisfied. Max dug into her salad, acting as a que for the others to start eating as well. Soon after all of them finished eating there lunch the bell rang and they all hurried to get to there next class. For Max her next class was AP science, and it was also honors science for soft mores. When Max got in the room she walked to the back sitting in the seat farthest back, Max liked science but since of the recent events at lunch she didn't feel like being bothered. For science she had ,

" Hello everybody I will be your science teacher this year, now I have took it upon me and have created a seating chart, the person you will be sitting next to will be your lab partner for most of the year and will be who you do you most of your projects with, do I make that clear?"

A murmur of

"Yes"

came from the whole classroom.

" Ok for table 1 it will be Richard and Katherine, table 2 Kevin and Jon, table 3 Emma and Neil, table 4 Molly and, pi?"

"Yep its pi like the number"

table after table until finally

"And table 12 Maxine and Michael."

"It's Max." "It's Mike."

they both shouted together, there heads snapped towards each other, Max sighed rolling her eyes, a little angered by this mere coincidence, Mike smirked the sheer irony of this event humored him, she desperately wanted to stay away from him but they still ended up together.

" Now please take a seat"

Max walked over to the table with the opposite of a smile.

"You okay? You look a little to angry just for having to sit next me."

" Yah and how can you tell that?"

"Well the fact that you look like you've been hit by a bus"

" Oh thank you!"

She sarcastically replied,

" I didn't mean it as a bad thing."

"Well I've just been having a bad day okay?!"

She replied defeated and slumped back in her chair. The rest of class went by routine to morning along with the rest of her routine schedule. She hurried to her locker after the dismiss bell hoping not to run into her friends who she didn't feel like talking to at the moment as soon as she turned the corner she saw them descend down the stairs towards her locker. Max rushed towards Ryan's locker to where he was waiting,

"Let's go."

She said grabbing his arm and pulling him forward towards the exit. Ryan didn't hesitate cause he could tell she was a little in edge, Ryan started walking toward the car followed by a grumpy Max, they both got in the car and Ryan drove out of the school parking lot.

"What's up with you?"

"Today is September 6, and tomorrow is September 7."

"Your dad."

"Yah,and I thought I could just ignore it, but instead I was mean and took out of my friends, even though it was small and may have meant nothing to them, it meant something to me. The day before my dad died, in the fire, I had a fight with my dad, a real stupid one, but it's just I don't want something like that to happen to my friends and not be able to apologize for it, I know it sounds stupid but-"

"It's not stupid."

"Well bye see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Max hopped out of the car and rushed into the house, a soon as he saw her make into the house, he started towards his house which was only two minutes away. He made it to his house and made his way in, he was met by his mom who was doing paperwork for her job,

"Hey kev, how was the first day of school?"

"Boring as usual."

"Did you get any homework?

"No."

"Ok well dinners at six."

"Ok."

Ryan hopped up the stairs, and walked to his room, and once inside fell onto his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this chapter is focused on Max kind of dealing with the day of when her father died three years previously. So I hope you like. And PLEASE leave reviews on how to improve the story and writing and also your opinion on it, thanks!

Chapter 2

Max desperately did not want this day to come, her wish did not come true as to the sound of an alarm clock waking her. 3 years ago to this day was the day that her her father unexpectedly had been killed in a fire, seeing that her father was A fireman the possibility of him dieing in a fire was possible, but she never thought it would become a reality. Her cousin and everyone she knew and cared about knew about this day. Max loved her father, she was a daddy's girl, when he died she almost lost it, she shut everyone out and suffered from it, she never told anyone how she felt because she was embarrassed, embarrassed for the fact that she cried herself to sleep every night, that the pain hadn't gone away, that her heart ached for his love. She loved her father and she loves her mother with all her heart, but her father was gone and she couldn't get him back, and that was the part that hurt the most. She thought she would be ok today, that somehow it would have gotten easier. Max tumbled out of bed unwillingly and threw on leggings and a t-shirt, her feet dragged through the hall towards her kitchen to were she made herself a bowl of cereal. Her emotions were already boiling up inside of her, she put the bowl away and went to the bathroom were she pulled a comb through her hair and brushed her teeth, she but a little makeup on so she want look so grotesque, no longer than a minute later did Ryan arrive, and he could tell that the freshman happy Max had faded not some but all, her face held a seldom look of despair upon, hurt and wanting described the look in her eyes and Ryan knew that he wouldn't help to make this day any easier. For Max this day seemed harder to bare then the years before perhaps because she met a milestone , going to a high school, a small milestone that he would not get to share with her. She got into the car and Ryan started driving off to the school,

"Do you want to talk about?"

" No what is there to talk about Ryan, he's gone and I miss him okay?!"

Max said. After a few minutes of silence in the car they both arrived at school.

"Max are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine Ryan, okay? But if you keep asking me it isn't going to help."

" Bye Max, If you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

Ryan walked away towards the school entrance. Max took a deep breath and followed, she knew her friends would be all over her trying to comfort her, the years before she would stay home with her mom, but this year she decided to come, she reasoned that she would have to come one of these days. She walked through the school entrance and walked to her locker to where she found Gina and Debrah already there waiting for her, instead of the usual hey, they both gave her hugs, and said solemn hellos. They both knew how hard this day was on her, they had been friends forever and knew that she loved her dad and was very attached to him, and that made the pain of his death so much harder to bare.

"Max are you okay?"

" I'll be fine you guys."

Max wistfully said. Max grabbed her things for the rest of the morning and headed off to home room.

"Alright everyone today we will be having an assembly after lunch so when you leave lunch please come to home room as quickly as you can."

smiled.

"We will be having a special guest speaker..."

talked about the assembly and other miscellaneous things that Max had no interest for, she was relieved that she could finally retreat from speech on the dress code that every girl in the school was oblivious to. She rushed to her next class, math, she hoped that math would keep her busy and that she would not be reminded of the days ordeals three years ago. She rushed to class hoping to avoid Gina and Debrah, and her wish was granted, although her wish with math was not.

"Today we will be doing a worksheet, you will be assigned a partner, this worksheet will be to better get to know your classmates. Ah let's see Charlie can you pass them out?"

Charlie reluctantly took the stack of papers and started handing them out.

" The name on the top right will be who your partners with."

The kid named Charlie handed the worksheet to Max. The top right corner was inscribed with the name Isabel, Isabel was a popular attention whore that everyone hated her except for the other 'popular' people in the school. Isabel was a mean backstabbing bitch who bullied other kids to be 'cool', and Isabel used to be Max's best friend, before Max went out with a boy she liked and Isabel penalized her for it by 'getting back at her' in anyway she could. That was in 8th grade, she never got as close to her as she was with Gina and Debrah, but Isabel still knew many things about Max that no one but her friends knew. Max reluctantly got off of her chair and cursed this day for getting worse.

"Hi Max"

Isabel smirked.

"Hi Isabel."

Max unpleasantly replied.

"So let's get started on this worksheet."

Isabel replied.

"So question 1, what is your full name?"

"Maxine Joanne Hardy. And yours?"

"Isabel Stephanie Meyers. What are you parents name. Oh wait I mean parent."

Isabel scoffed.

"My parents names are Lorraine and R-Richard. Yours?"

Max choked.

"Yes."

She smiled.

" Mary and Robert."

Max despised Isabel, she thought it was funny that he was dead that her dad was gone, because that hurt Max, and that was all Isabel wanted.

" Okay next question, do you have any siblings?"

" ?"

" No."

"Ok how old is your father?"

" He would be, 53."

Max clenched her fists trying to hold back from punching Isabel in the face.

"I umm, need to go to the bathroom."

"Uh huh okay."

Isabel deviously smiled.

" can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure but next time make sure you go before class."

Max rushed out of the room

struggling to breath, as soon as she reached the bathroom she threw herself into the stall, all she was felt was anger, and the need for her father, she took a deep breath to try and clear her mind. When she finally felt that she was stable she headed back to class trying to prepare herself for what lay ahead, math fortunately went on with no other interruptions. The rest of her classes came and went without anymore difficultly. Max headed towards her locker where she was joined by Debrah,

"Max are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Trust me."

Max responded pretending to smile. They headed to Max's locker where she put away her things.

"Hey Max, hey Debrah."

Gina said walking up to them.

"So do you want to sit by each other at the assembly"

"Sure!"

Deborah exclaimed.

"Max?"

"Oh yah of course."

Max could see right through them, it was obvious that they were trying to keep her mind in other places, but it did little help, but she was glad that they were here for her, because she really needed it.

"So why don't we head for lunch?"

"Sure."

Gina answered. They all headed to lunch to where they were met by Ryan.

"Hey guys you can go in line I'll meet up with you."

Max said. They both nodded and started walking toward the line.

"Max are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine Ryan."

"Your not fine, go ahead and dodge the issue."

" I'm not dodging the issue Ryan, I'm fine in the fact that I am dealing with it."

"Max I just don't want you to be hurt."

"Ryan it's always going to hurt, I am just going to have to live with it. I'm going to lunch now."

Max walked past a troubled Ryan towards her friends who stood in line,

"Ryan doesn't look to happy."

"I don't expect him to, it's not like he's going to be happy whe- when I'm- here."

"I know."

Gina said giving her a big hug.

"It's going to be ok."

" I know, thanks."

Max smiled. They all then started to grab there food from the tiny buffet.

After grabbing it they sat down at the same table as yesterday, Max started to eat her salad hoping to avoid conversation, when the bell finally rang they said quick goodbyes making sure they each promised to save each other's spots If they got there before the others. Max headed up to homeroom, and waited till her class was called down for the assembly, when Max reached the auditorium she saw Gina and Debrah on the bench saving her a spot at the end of the bench.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Max."

They both replied.

"Can everyone please be quiet?"

The principal interjected. After about a minute it finally quieted down.

"Alright so we are having a very special speaker today but before I introduce him I would like to go over some things. First off, many girls have not been the following the rules of dress code instructed, so if those rules are not followed through there you will be sent to change into your gym clothes. Also reminder, the bake sale starts next week, so bring money to buy some pastries to support a good cause. Also if you need to go to the bathroom, leave quietly so you don't disrupt the speaker. So those are a few short announcements, and now here is are guest speaker chief Rogers from the NY city fire department."

"Hello I would like to just say thank you very much for having me here. I have come here today to tell you about helping to raise money for some better equipment for our fire department."

The word fire department rung like a bell through her head, she felt almost as a pair of hands had grasped her throat, she quickly stood up,

" I'm going to the bathroom."

"Wait do want us to come?"

"No I just need to go."

Max quickly replied, she scrambled to the door walking as quickly as she could. She fought to force back tears, she flung herself into the bathroom nearly running into the stall. She broke, tears began to run freely, she took deep breath to try and calm her nerves but the memories of her father came flooding, each playing them self out across her mind, after the happy memories came the memories of the phone call, the funeral, the constant reminder that she had no father, she shook her head trying to think of other things. Memories of Ryan, Gina, Debrah, and her mother came into mind and, she thought it to be strange that she thought of Mike, in science, she thought it to be peculiar. When she finally felt she was stable enough to not burst out crying, she calmed herself and came out of the stall.

She came out of the stall her eyes red and puffy, her face tear stained. Max grabbed a paper towel and ran it across water and wiped her face to try and wipe away her tears, and to wipe away her pain, as to not worry Ryan and her friends, when she felt like she looked normal enough, she took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom where she ran into Isabel.

" What happened to you?"

Isabel laughed.

"Oh my god were you crying?"

Isabel sneered.

"Yah."

Max ridiculed. The second after Max opened her mouth the familiar face of Mike Weston came walking out of the boys bathroom on the the other side of the wall. Isabel seemed to notice him to.

" Hey Mikey."

Isabel said in a flirtatious voice.

"Come here."

She smiled, Mike unwillingly walked over unknowing if the situation at hand. Max felt cornered unable to move.

"I want you to take a look at her, you see this face, she disgusts me, she is frickin crying cause her daddy died three years ago."

Isabel mockingly laughed. Mike stared at Max confused not knowing what to do, but that was solved.

" OH MY GOD YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!"

Max screamed to both of them storming off down the hall, Isabel laughed. Mike a little to late figured out what Isabel had done.

"I can't believe you,it's not funny, your just a damn bitch, do you really have to bully her for being sad that her father died, and her face is not disgusting, she is far more beautiful than you'll ever be, you know what disgusts me?! It's you!"

Mike shouted, he then stormed after Max who had just turned the corner. He ran down towards her to find her standing her head on the wall with her hands covering her face. Max was surprised to hear his voice, she never expected him to follow her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what she had done till, she just a bully."

Max turned, her face a mess, tears plastering her face.

"Just a bully?! She's not just a bully, she thought it was hilarious to make fun of my dads death! But she doesn't understand! You don't understand, no one does!"

Max sobbed.

"She doesn't understand the hell I went through, she doesn't understand the nights I spent crying myself to sleep, she doesn't understand the fact that it hasn't gotten any easier each day to wake up thinking he will be there, and he's not, she doesn't understand that he's gone and he's not coming back, she doesn't understand that my father won't see me graduate, won't see me get married and walk me down the aisle, he will never see me have kids, and have grand children!"

She shouted tears pouring down her face.

"No one ever will."

She whispered defeated and spent.

"I'm sorry"

Mike whispered stepping forward and hugging her. Max wrapped her arms around his neck digging her face into his chest, sobbing.

"It's going to be okay, you'll get through this."

He stated quietly but firmly stroking her hair.

"We all will."

In the few minutes to follow Max's tears grew less, she started to relax, putting her tears away. She wanted to stay there wrapped around his arms, cocooned in his warmth and protective arms, but not everything last forever, they were interrupted by the call of Max's name from Ryan. Max unwillingly pulled away from there embrace.

"I have to go to Ryan, thank you."

Max smiled, it had almost had been if a weight had been lifted off her, that the tension of holding in everything was gone. She walked out of the side hall and she spotted Ryan.

"Ryan!"

She shouted running towards him. She threw her arms around him into a hug.

"What happened?"

Ryan asked his voice sorrowful.

"Later Ryan, I just want to go home."

Without another word he took her to the one of the only places of comfort and security she had, home.

So I realize that girls may not be that mean, and be mean like that if someones dad died,

but let's put it this way, there are many mean girls who bully other people. So please review and tell me what you thought about it and how I can improve!:)


	3. Chapter 3

_so here's another chapter. Hopefully my writing will improve as the story goes onXD, I wrote this a couple months ago so, enjoy, and the next chapter will probably be a 100 times better._

_ "Max, what happened?"_

_ "Isabel. That's what happened."_

_ Max pessimistically whispered._

_ "During the assembly, when the fire chief started speaking, about new equipment, I just, I just I broke,he died in the fire trying to help people trying, to save them, and know he's dead because of it. I ran to the bathroom and I just cried, when I came out the bathroom, I ran into her, she asked me if I was crying, and I answered yes, I didn't know what else to say. She laughed, she laughed Ryan. Why would she laugh?"_

_ Max questioned, she slumped in the car chair defeated._

_ "Then Mike came out of the bathroom, and she called him over, telling him to look at me, to see how ugly I was and saying that I was weak for crying because my dad died three years ago."_

_ Tears streamed down her face._

_ "He didn't know what to do. So I just screamed at them saying how she was unbelievable, and then I stormed off, and I turned the corner, and started sobbing, Mike followed me."_

_ "Mike what, what did he do?!"_

_ "Ryan, he helped me, he apologized saying he didn't know what was happening, saying she was just a bully, I screamed at him, I told him everything, how I felt, I just told him everything, everything I couldn't hold in anymore, and he listened. He said he was sorry, and he hugged me saying everything was going to be ok, and I believe him,it will get better. I just don't know when."_

_ " What did you tell him?"_

_ "Ryan. He's not the issue, I am."_

_ "I know I'm sorry, it's just."_

_ "It's ok."_

_ Ryan stopped at her house, _

_ "Do you want me to come in?"_

_ He questioned._

_ "No, I'll be better alone."_

_ Max said._

_ "Max please?"_

_ Ryan pleaded._

_ "No,Ryan just go home."_

_ "Max, just don't do anything stupid."_

_ "I won't. Bye Ryan."_

_ "Bye."_

_ Max hopped out of the car, and walked inside._

_ "Mom?!"_

_ Max yelled._

_ "In here!"_

_ Her mom yelled. Max moved towards her mother who sat on the couch in her front room. _

_ "Home early?"_

_ "Yah."_

_ "I thought you'd be. Come here sweetie ."_

_ She said her hands beckoning her forward. Her mom pulled her into a hug, tears being shed from both girls._

_ "Every is going to be okay."_

_ "I know, it'll get easier."_

_ Max whispered optimistically. They sat there one couch together for what felt like hours, but was only half an hour. They were interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. _

_ "I'll get it."_

_ Max sniffled, standing up. She wiped away the tears that were plastered to her face. She stumbled to the door, opening the door._

_ "Mike."_

_ "Hi Max, I'm sorry I just wanted to see how you are, you know since... Did I interrupt something? I'm sorry I should probably go."_

_ "No."_

_ Max replied a little to quickly._

_ "You can come in."_

_ She said moving it the side of the door allowing him to pass by. He reluctantly sauntered by._

_ "Here we can go to my room."_

_ Mike followed her as she turned down the hallway and walked up the stairs. She turned at the second door in of the hallway. Her room was simple but, undoubtably hers. Her bed was pushed into the corner, a lavender comforter draped carelessly over the top. Next to her bed there was a desk covered with piles of paper, and in between all that a hi-tech computer. Her closet was on the opposite wall, looking about ready to explode, there was a few posters and two chairs and a table was what made up her room, she sat down in the chair closest to the door and motioned him to sit across._

_ " Max, how are you?"_

_ "I suck. You?"_

_ "Not much better. Max I'm sorry, I didn't know what was going on, when I realized what she had done you were gone, I told her, that you aren't weak and that your far more beautiful then she'll ever be, and I said I was disgusted with and then I ran after you, I'm so sorry."_

_ He said his head staring down at his feet._

_ "Mike, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry."_

_ She smiled._

_ "I do, she told me to look at you, to tell her what I though if you, she said you were disgusting, and ugly. Your the opposite of that, your most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And for her to say that and that your weak, I just hated myself for not saying anything until you were you are not weak, you are the strongest person I know. And just to see you so hurt, it tore me apart."_

_ "You think that I'm beautiful?"_

_ Max said._

_ "Of course I do. How could I not?"_

_He smiled. They locked eyes,_

_ "Thank you."_

_ She whispered a tear escaping her. Mike lifted his hand and gently caressed it around her cheek wiping away the tear,_

_ "Everything is going to be okay."_

_ "I know."_

_ She whispered. He took his hand from her face and gently held her hand giving it a tight squeeze. They sat there together until the eternity of peaceful silence was broken._

_ "Mike?"_

_ Max said, placing her unoccupied hand under her chin staring up at him.'_

_ " What am I going to do tomorrow?"_


End file.
